1. Field
This specification relates to a clothes treating apparatus.
2. Background
A clothes treating apparatus (a laundry machine or a laundry treating apparatus) is a concept including an apparatus for washing or drying clothes, and an apparatus for simultaneously washing and drying clothes.
Clothes treating apparatuses which can dry clothes are configured to supply air of high temperature (hot air) to the clothes and may be classified into an exhaust type and a circulation type (condensing type) on the basis of an air flowing method.
The circulation type clothes treating apparatus is configured to circulate air of a clothes receiving unit storing clothes, in a manner of removing moisture (dehumidifying) from the air discharged from the clothes treating apparatus, heating the dehumidified air, and supplying the heated air back into the clothes receiving unit.
The exhaust type clothes treating apparatus is configured to supply heated air to a clothes receiving unit, in a manner of exhausting air discharged from the clothes receiving unit to outside of the clothes treating apparatus without circulation.
Meanwhile, a discharge passage provided in the related art clothes treating apparatus has a problem that condensed water generated in an evaporator may flow back into a heat exchanger due to negative pressure between the evaporator and a condenser, which causes odor and other problems due to the backflow from the discharge passage. The clothes treating apparatus of the present disclosure addresses these and other disadvantages.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.